


Just Like Old Times

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, joygaytrash, the modern nein, yes calebs parents arent dead because i want him to have soft parent moments, yes this is the modern au again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: Caleb never liked bedtime as a child. And he still doesn't as an adult.
Series: The Modern Nein [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just Like Old Times

"Bren, it's bedtime!"

The little boy squeaked and made a dash from the living room to the kitchen, hiding under the kitchen table. His father saw this and chuckled quietly when Bren stuck his head out from under the tablecloth. He shushed his dad and ducked his head back under the tablecloth just as his mother walked in.

"Leofric, maus, have you seen Bren in here?" She asked, looking at her husband. 

"I have not, Una. Have you checked in the barn yet, liebe?" Leofric asked back, taking a sip of his tea, using his cup to hide his little smirk. Una shook her head before walking towards the back door. Bren poked his head out again when his mother's back was to him. He looked at Leofric and gave his dad a toothy grin. 

His father gave Bren a thumbs up before he ducked back under the tablecloth. He knew that he shouldn't be encouraging his son's behavior but he wanted to have some fun for a bit; play around with Una for a couple of minutes. There was no harm in that. 

Especially when Una saw Bren poke out from under the tablecloth the second time out of the corner of her eye. She saw her son when she was tying the laces of boots and grinned to herself a little as she stood up. Again, much like Leofric, Una knew she shouldn't play along and encourage Bren's behavior but she was having fun and so was Bren. So she decided to make a game out of it. 

"Well, I'm gonna go check the barn and see if Bren is in there. If not it seems that he's not going to get to ride Feuer tomorrow," Una stated, sending a teasing look at her husband, silently telling him she knew what was up. 

Leofric nodded, finishing his tea. "Yeah, it would be a shame since he loves Feuer a lot," He added, setting his empty cup in the sink. 

A gasp came from under the table as Bren poked his head out from the tablecloth for the third time that night. "That's unfair and you know it, Ma," Bren exclaimed, crawling out from under the table and stood up. 

Una took the opportunity and scooped Bren up into her arms, making him squeal and giggle a bunch. She attacked Bren's face with kisses, making the young boy giggle more as he tried to(and failed to) push his mother's face away. 

After a few minutes of the kisses attack on Bren, Una finally stopped; holding a tired out Bren in her arms. "Ready for bed now, klein?" She asked, looking down at her son. 

"Mhm. I still get to ride Feuer tomorrow, right?" Bren asked back, resting his head on Una's shoulder. Una nodded, pressing a small kiss on his forehead. "Of course, I said that to merely bait you out from under the table," Una replied. 

Bren nodded as Leofric walked over. He pressed a kiss on Bren's forehead. The young boy gave his father a tired hug before pulling away and letting out a yawn. "Gute nacht, Bren," Leofric said softly, kissing Bren's forehead again. 

"Gute nacht, Pa," Bren said back, yawning again as he cuddled up to Una. 

Bren closed his eyes while his parents shared a quick kiss before his mother carried him up to his room, humming softly. She walked into his room, turning on the nightlight by the door before setting Bren on the foot of his bed. He crawled over to pillows and got under the covers as Una walked over to him with his favorite stuffed animal; Frumpkin the cat. 

"We don't want to forget Frumpkin, now do we?" Una questioned, setting the stuffed animal by Bren. He nodded and hugged the cat, cuddling it. Una smiled, leaning down and pressed another kiss on Bren's forehead. "Gute nacht, Bren," She hummed, standing up. 

"Gute nacht, Ma. I love you," Bren said, smiling tiredly at his mom before starting to doze off. 

"Love you too, little one. Sleep well," Una said back, smiling back before walking towards the door. 

Bren nodded and got comfortable before falling asleep easily, still cuddling his stuffed cat. His mother smiled at the sight and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

***

"Ma, I'm an adult, I don't have a bedtime," Caleb stated, looking at his mother. 

Una rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. "I know you, katze, and I know when you are tired," She replied, "Now, come on, get your arsch up to bed." 

"Fine," He mumbled before making his way upstairs with his mother following close behind him. 

They made it to Caleb's old room and he opened the door, feeling the wave of nostalgia hit him. It's been forever since Caleb's visited home since he ran away and changed his name so it warmed his heart to be back; even if it's a short visit. 

Everything was in the same place as they were before Caleb left. Nothing was moved or reorganized or misplaced. 

"I refused to pack away everything after you left even when your father said to," Una said, nudging her son inside. Caleb chuckled softly and walked in. 

"You didn't have to keep everything, Ma, you know that, right?" Caleb asked, sitting on his old bed. Una nodded, going over to the pile of stuffed animals. He watched as she grabbed a familiar one and walked back over, sitting next to him. Una held the stuffed animal out to him and watched Caleb take it. 

"I named my cat after him because they looked so alike," Caleb said, "I was almost convinced that my favorite stuffed animal had came to life."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened. You loved that stuffed cat and always threw a fit when I had your father wash him," Una replied. Caleb chuckled again before yawning, setting the stuffed animal to the side then laid down. 

Una stood up and leaned down, pressing a kiss on Caleb's forehead. "Gute nacht, Caleb," She whispered, smiling at him. 

"Gute nacht, Ma. I love you,"

"Love you too, little one. Sleep well,"

Caleb yawned again as he nodded, getting comfortable in the bed just like he did when he was younger, falling asleep easily. 

Una made her way out of the room and turned off the light, looking back over at Caleb. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping, reminding her of his younger years. "Just like old times," Una said under her breath, closing the door quietly and leaving Caleb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
